Three's Company
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Temptation proves too much when Helena goes into heat. HelenaDinahGabby.


Title: Three's Company  
  
Author: meremortal2k3@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Helena/Dinah/Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just having fun  
  
Author's notes: This is a reply to the H/D/G sandwich challenge made by GHRDR. Thank you as always to Lena for beta'ing - Lena, so did you like it? *grin*  
  
....................................  
  
"You okay?" Dinah frowned as she looked her older friend over. The brunette was noticeably flushed and agitated. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. Gabby and I will be fine."  
  
Helena ran her fingers back through her dark hair. Shaking her head she let a smirk play on her lips. "You know that Barbara asked me to be here while she's at that symposium." She shook her hands and then clenched her fists repeatedly.  
  
"We can take care of ourselves, you know?" The blonde quirked her eyebrow waiting for a snide comeback about they're being too young to be left alone on their own.  
  
The brunette pulled at the neck to her tight black t-shirt and flapped it around so that a breeze cooled her skin beneath. "It's dangerous, Di. Just being here in the Tower makes you and Gabby targets."  
  
Dinah chewed on her lip. The other woman was talking sense.  
  
"I know you can protect yourself . but do you feel confident to protect Blondie too?"  
  
The teenager shook her head. Azure orbs glanced over the jittery woman standing by the sink. "You sure that you're okay? You aren't expecting anything to happen, are you?"  
  
'Not what you're thinking.' Helena turned towards a cupboard and reached for a glass. "I'm just a little hot . that's all." She poured herself a cold glass of water from the bottle in the fridge and gulped it down. "Why don't you go back to your movie? Gabby'll be wondering where you've got to."  
  
"You can come too, if you want."  
  
Helena groaned inwardly and shook her head. "I think that I'm gonna head to the training room . burn off a little energy."  
  
Dinah didn't follow the logic of getting even sweatier when you were already cooking. She shrugged her shoulders, grabbed a couple glasses of juice and returned to her friend.  
  
........  
  
The brunette heard a squeal as she exited the kitchen. She listened for the sound again and followed it into the living room. She swallowed hard.  
  
Dinah was yelling and laughing as her curly haired friend was tickling her. Gabby was straddling the younger teen, moving her fingers roughly along the other girl's hips waist and arms.  
  
"Do you give?"  
  
Dinah nodded furiously as she gasped for air. "I give, I give."  
  
Gabby held up her hands in triumph, a huge grin on her face. "I don't know why you bother starting . you know I always end up on top." The other blonde squealed again as she gave her belly a quick tickle before climbing off.  
  
"Bitch." Dinah chuckled.  
  
"And you love me for it." The strawberry blonde held out her hand so that she could help her best friend back into a sitting position.  
  
"I sure do." Dinah replied as she pressed her lips to the other woman's.  
  
Helena's eyes almost popped out of her head. She turned and headed quickly towards the training room. Once there she allowed herself to breathe.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
The brunette could feel her temperature skyrocket and her heart rate triple as the image of the two blonde's kissing replayed itself over and over in her fevered mind.  
  
"Why now?" She groaned.  
  
Helena wished that she hadn't have promised Barbara that she would keep an eye on things in the Clock Tower while she was away. She needed to get out of there before she exploded. The brunette held her glass of iced water against her forehead. Taking deep breaths she began to chant under her breath.  
  
"I can control myself. I can control myself. I can control myself."  
  
She was struggling. It was that time of the year again and having two hormonal teenagers under the same roof was not helping. Having two very attractive young women making out only a few feet away from her was driving her further into heat. Helena was struggling to control the horny Huntress who needed to get laid. She was just hoping that she could hold out until the morning, when bad things didn't tend to happen, and then she could go and find herself a fuck-buddy for a couple of hours.  
  
The athletic woman stretched out her muscles and headed over to the workout bag. She felt the need to release a little steam and hoped that this would help.  
  
....................................  
  
Gabby stood at the entrance to the gym. She crossed her arms over her chest and leant against the door frame as she watched the brunette fire punches and kicks at the heavy bag. Cerulean eyes followed the line of the other woman's body up along bare legs, past lycra clad upper thighs and hips, across a flattened abdomen barely covered by an ebony t-shirt, over an ample cleavage and up to her face. Pale blue eyes watched the sweat rivulet into the hollow at the base of Helena's throat and then trickle further down between her breasts. Gabby licked at her suddenly dry lips.  
  
"Gabby." The brunette gasped as she reached for a towel only to find the strawberry blonde holding it out to her. She had never even noticed her come into the training room let alone come near to her. The need for sexual satisfaction was seriously playing with her Huntress skills.  
  
Gabby lifted her eyes from the other woman's heaving chest to her cobalt eyes. "Erm . Dinah's just gone to take a shower." She handed over the fluffy white towel. "She said that I should come and keep you company."  
  
"Really?" Helena had noticed Gabby looking at her breasts. She was in so much trouble.  
  
Gabby nodded. "Hmmm . are you okay?"  
  
Ebony eyebrows knitted. Why was everyone asking her that question?  
  
"You look ." Gabby looked the taller woman up and down. She noticed the strung-out movements, the deep flush, and the dilated pupils and knew that it wasn't all because of the workout. ". Frustrated."  
  
Gabby had hit the nail on the head, but Helena denied it with a shake of her head. "No . no, no, no . erm . definitely not frustrated. Why would *I* be frustrated?" She gave the teen an incredulous look.  
  
"That's a pity." Gabby ignored the ranting and stepped closer. She touched the brunette's sliver of exposed belly with her fingertips. Looking deep into dark blue eyes, the blonde could feel the other woman shudder. "Cuz I could help you out with that."  
  
Helena swallowed hard at the lump in her throat. The low, seductive timbre of the blonde's voice was getting to her. She swallowed again and flicked her tongue out across her lips. "We . we can't."  
  
"I saw you watching us." The strawberry blonde stepped closer still, almost touching her with the length of her body. She breathed against the damp skin of the taller woman's neck. "I saw the way you looked at us . you want what we have."  
  
"No." Helena squeaked. ". I want more."  
  
Gabby pressed herself against the brunette, pressed her open mouth to the pulse at Helena's neck and licked the brine from her skin. "I can give you more."  
  
Helena growled as she spun the two of them around and backed the younger woman into a wall. She claimed Gabby's mouth with her own. Her conquering tongue, tasting and probing. The brunette's hands were all over the smaller girl's body as she felt fingers in her hair pulling their mouths still closer. She could feel a hand slide beneath her shorts, between her throbbing folds and rub at her aching sex.  
  
"Oh fuck." Helena gasped into the other woman's mouth as three fingers penetrated her. It was as though Gabby knew exactly what she wanted - she wanted it hard and fast.  
  
The older woman grabbed for the blonde's left thigh and tugged until she had her leg hooked over her hip. Helena slipped the fingers of her right hand beneath Gabby's skirt and into her panties. She rubbed at the wetness in time with Gabby's ministrations. She circled the strawberry blonde's excited pearl and teased her pussy until they were gasping together.  
  
They wanted each other, they needed each other. Fingers played in the copious nectar bringing each other closer to release. The two women ground against each other, fucking hard and trembling harder.  
  
Gabby was sure that she would've fell to the floor if her deceptively strong lover wasn't holding her up; her legs had given long moments ago. She thrust in and out of Helena's cunt and nudged roughly at her clit with her thumb. It wouldn't take much longer, she could feel it. Their combined scent of arousal was maddeningly sexy and she was so close.  
  
Their kissing was no longer a pretty sight as their lips mashed and tongues twirled. They panted into each other's mouths, sharing sweet breath and saliva.  
  
"I'm . gonna . cum." Gabby gasped. She began to thrust harder against the other woman's hand. She could feel Helena start to convulse around her fingers, gripping her tightly and releasing in waves.  
  
"Oh fuck." The brunette breathed as the teenager fucked her harder and faster. Jerking one last time she froze. Blackness encroached on her vision as her insides contracted violently. She was only vaguely aware of Gabby biting hard into her neck, trying to stifle the scream of her own release.  
  
"Oh fuck .indeed." The blonde grinned against the other woman's neck as she dragged air into her lungs.  
  
Helena was still holding Gabby up as she pulled away so that she could see her face. "I . I don't know . what to say." The youngest Bird suddenly came to her mind, Dinah, who's girlfriend she had just had sex with. "Shit."  
  
"I was hoping more for thanks . that was great." Gabby smirked. She smoothed down her skirt and ruffled fingers through her ringlets.  
  
Helena's face fell. She couldn't believe what she had done. "What about Dinah?"  
  
"Dinah's cool."  
  
"What?" The brunette gawped. "She knows?"  
  
Gabby chuckled at the shocked impression. It looked like the girls that Dinah was living with didn't really know all that much about her. "Who do you think suggested I come in here?" She cocked her head to the side, an amused expression played on her lips.  
  
Helena paled. "D's . a little freaky." She scrubbed at her head and ruffled her hair.  
  
"That's the way I like her."  
  
...................................  
  
"You mind if I climb in with you?"  
  
Dinah started as the door to the shower cubicle swung open and her naked lover stood staring at her, letting the steam out. She crooked her finger with a smile and beckoned her in. "You fucked her already?" The blonde handed the older teen the shower gel.  
  
Gabby's shit-eating grin widened. "Didn't take long." She began to rub suds into the milky expanse of Dinah's back. "That girl was on fire . I'm surprised she didn't cum when I kissed her."  
  
"So how was it?" The younger blonde turned so that she could swill the shampoo from her hair and let the strawberry blonde massage soap into her breasts and stomach.  
  
"Fan-fucking-tastic." Gabby smirked before kissing her lover.  
  
....................................  
  
Helena chewed on her thumb nail as she stared at the blank television. She couldn't believe what she had done. It was so wrong; she felt for sure that she would go to hell for having sex with her friend's girlfriend. She had betrayed Dinah - there was no way that the pain in the ass teenager she had found in an alley would encourage her girlfriend to seduce her. Gabby had betrayed Dinah too. They were both going to hell.  
  
The brunette jumped as a hand squeezed her shoulder. Looking around her dark blue eyes settled on crystal azure and it made her want to whimper. She wanted to fall on her knees and beg for forgiveness. Helena flinched as the blonde placed her hand against her forehead.  
  
The brunette must have also hit the shower after her work out because she was sitting on the sofa in sweat pants and a vest smelling like summer fruits. "You sure you're okay? You're still hot." Dinah didn't hide the concern in her voice as she smoothed away freshly washed dark bangs.  
  
Helena nodded too scared to open her mouth in case she said the wrong thing. Her body missed the blonde's soft caresses as she moved her hand so that she could sit to the side of her friend. Helena felt the sofa dip as Gabby sat on the opposite side of her. Her face flushed with heat as terrible thoughts entered her mind. Her body began to ache again; she had to get out of there.  
  
"You gonna watch Final Destination with us?" Gabby smiled and nudged the older woman with her shoulder. She lifted her leg and pressed herself in to the arm of the sofa so that she had the perfect view of the other two women and the television. "It's supposed to be really funny."  
  
"Yeah." Dinah giggled. "The bit where the ."  
  
"Wait, you've already seen this?" Pale russet eyebrows knitted as Gabby looked past Helena to Dinah.  
  
The youngest blonde nodded enthusiastically. "But don't worry, baby, I loved it . I don't mind seeing it again."  
  
'Baby'. Helena gulped. Babybird was letting her know about her and Gabby. "Erm . why don't you just put it on?" She forced her voice to sound remotely normal.  
  
"So you're gonna watch it with us?" Dinah smiled warmly and squeezed the brunette's hand.  
  
Helena must have resembled a nodding dog as replied. "Oh . okay."  
  
Great Dinah got up and put the DVD in the player and switched off all the lights. Flicking the t.v. off standby with the remote, she pressed play.  
  
....................................  
  
The older woman sat frozen on the sofa between the two blonde teenagers. The only movement she made was the gnawing at her pinky fingernail. She wasn't even watching the gory film anymore because she was concentrating on anything not related to either of the girls the side of her. Helena was not thinking about how good the two blonde's smelled. She was not thinking about how hot every single one of their languid movements were making her. They were driving her crazy. Every time one or the other moved, they would manage to touch her in some way. But what enflamed her the most were the glimpses of cleavage she caught when Dinah or Gabby reached for the popcorn that sat in a bowl on her lap. Wearing vests and boxers for bed should be illegal.  
  
Helena missed the subtle looks that the two blonde's passed between them as she squirmed in her seat. Helena did not miss anything when two pairs of lips attached themselves to either side of her neck. She yelped at the contact and jumped to her feet.  
  
"What . the . hell?" She swiped at the sweat on her forehead as she looked between the younger women. "What d'you think you're doing?"  
  
Dinah licked her lips as she stood up and moved into the brunette's personal space. "This." She wrapped her hand around Helena's neck and pulled her onto her lips.  
  
Helena groaned. She wanted to pull away but no longer had the willpower. The brunette grabbed onto her friend's hips and pressed herself against her. She nearly passed out with desire as the smaller strawberry blonde pressed her body into Helena's back and began to kiss her neck and shoulders. The brunette's right hand played with Dinah's golden hair, her left hand went behind her so that she could touch Gabby's bare skin under her pale blue vest.  
  
"We shouldn't . be . doing this." Helena breathed as Dinah slid her lips to the side so that she could kiss her jaw, neck and ears.  
  
"Sshushh." The taller woman sucked on her ear lobe and bit down gently. "Don't fight us . we want you too."  
  
Helena felt her clitoris throb as Gabby came around her and pulled Dinah's face to her so that they could kiss. "Oh God!"  
  
The strawberry blonde grinned into the kiss as they heard the older woman's whimper. She let her finger's drift along Dinah's arms until she reached the bottom of her vest. Gabby pulled upwards, encouraging her lover to raise her arms she pulled the vest over Dinah's head and exposed her lover's upper body. Cupping her finger's around the brunette's head she tugged and guided Helena until her mouth was at the younger blonde's breast.  
  
As the older woman teased her nipples with teeth and tongue, Dinah could feel Gabby move behind her and pull down her shorts her. She lifted her feet one at a time. The blonde shivered as her lover's hands danced up her inner legs, over her buttocks and up along her back. She felt Gabby's hot wet tongue lick the way up her spine. Dinah pushed herself further into Helena's mouth.  
  
Helena bit gently on the hardened nipples one at a time and then salved them with her tongue. She could hear Dinah's impassioned moans and dirty words pleaded with her to go lower. The brunette kissed every inch of salty skin between the blonde's perky breasts to her navel. She stopped for a moment to tongue fuck the girl's belly button before continuing her journey. The heady aroma of lust thickened the air between them and made it harder to breathe. Helena cupped Dinah's ass cheeks and drove her tongue into the wetness. She rolled her tongue against the swollen coral pink lips and sucked them into her mouth. She licked the length of her lover's cunt, drinking in all of her juices before piercing her with two fingers.  
  
Gabby turned Dinah's face to the side so that she could kiss her. Dinah was leaning all of her weight against the strawberry blonde as the brunette ate her out. Gabby massaged the blonde's breasts as their tongues duelled.  
  
Suddenly, Dinah was coming. She bit down on her lover's tongue and sucked on it greedily as she thrashed against Helena's face. She gasped for air as she yelled out both of her lover's names.  
  
Helena picked Dinah up before she could fall over. She carried her to the sofa and lay her down gently before kissing her soundly. She reached for the other girl's hand and pulled her towards them as she sat on the couch. "You two are so beautiful."  
  
Gabby climbed onto the brunette's lap and pushed her back so that she could straddle her waist. "I want you to fuck me." She could hear Dinah's chuckle at her wantonness and gave her a little wink. "You wanna join us, baby?"  
  
Dinah shook her head so that her golden hair floated around her flushed cheeks. "I need a bit . of a breather first." She grinned sheepishly. "I think that I'd like to watch . anyway."  
  
Helena chewed on her lip as she listened to their bantering. She just about managed to stifle a moan at the 'like to watch' part. The brunette pawed at Gabby's full breasts before lifting herself up to taste them. She was unsure about when the strawberry blonde had undressed; it seemed that she was the only one left with her clothes on and that was about to change. Leaning back a little she ripped her own vest over the top of her head. Wrapping her arms around Gabby's waist she lifted her up so that she could stand. She then lay the curly haired girl back down on the sofa by the side of Dinah. Helena quickly removed her sweat pants before she covered the smaller girl's body with her own.  
  
Dinah sat up and pulled herself on to the armrest so that the other two women had a little more room. As she watched them squirm together she could feel herself getting hornier. The blonde spread her legs and moved her fingers along her silky labia.  
  
Gabby wrapped her legs around Helena's waist. They were pubis to pubis, and the brunette was rocking against her. She could feel the brunette's hand slide between their bodies as she sucked viciously on her breasts. Soon fingers were inside her, thrusting as they thrust against each other. She threw her head back into the sofa and arched her back, trying to impale herself further. Her cerulean eyes rolled back as a thumb enflamed her clit with a circular motion.  
  
Helena Kyle ground herself against the back of her own hand. She could hear the two women moan and cry out the names of each other, her and their deities as they were being satisfied. Helena glanced to the side to see what Dinah was up to.  
  
"Oh . fuck . me . God." She cried out as she thrust against her hand and came. Dinah was masturbating furiously as she watched them. With the sexy woman beneath her and the gorgeous blonde the side of her, Helena couldn't hold on any longer.  
  
Gabby and Dinah weren't far behind. As the brunette's fingers curled inside her and she thrust hard against her body, Gabby turned her head and screamed in to a cushion. Watching the other two women cum sent Dinah crashing over the edge as her glossy fingers slipped against her glassy clit. She ground out the other two women's names.  
  
Catching her breath, Helena reached for the younger blonde and eased her down on the couch with them. It was a tight fit but none of them cared as their bodies pressed tightly against each other.  
  
....................................  
  
"So this happens once a year?" Dinah questioned as she danced her fingers across the hips of the sleeping girl between them. She yawned widely.  
  
Helena nodded. She let her finger's collide with the blonde's as she emulated the feather light touches. Their finger's entwined but still lay on Gabby's hip. "It has something to do with the cat part of me . I go into heat." Her voice was barely a whisper. She did not want to wake their exhausted lover.  
  
"It's a good job." Dinah breathed.  
  
Helena quirked a dark eyebrow. Going into heat was not good anything.  
  
"I mean it being once a year." Dinah leaned over Gabby and pecked the brunette's lips. "Cuz we're gonna need a year to get over this one."  
  
The older woman grinned at the 'we' part of that statement as she slipped her tongue between the blonde's slightly parted lips. "This one's . not over yet, baby." 


End file.
